So when you're in the showers
by CookieCreamXP
Summary: It started when Eddie here barges into Leonardo’s shower and asks if he looks fat. Now Leonardo loves Edward, but is he prepared when Edward starts acting…dominant after that? EdLeo, yaoi lime, oneshot


Hello! I wrote this story because EdxLeo pairings seriously need more love on the internet. I've read very little stories of the two and I think they're really adorable. Hope you like it, it's another one-shot. By the way, it's a lime story.

Summary: It started when Eddie here barges into Leonardo's shower and asks if he looks fat. Now Leonardo loves Edward, but is he prepared when Edward starts acting…dominant after that? EdxLeo, yaoi lime

**So when you're in the showers…**

"Hey, hey Leonardo!"

The blond archer looked back and grinned. There was his friend Edward, madly rushing over. His pulse began racing. Leonardo bit his lip. Edward was a really handsome guy—it was something he realized the first moment he met the boisterous myrmidon. Plus, Edward was what Leonardo aspired to be: outgoing, bold and strong.

But Leonardo couldn't tell Edward he liked him. No matter how close they were. They were both guys and that was that.

"What is it, Edward?" Leonardo asked. He was about to begin training with his bow.

Catching up with the archer, Edward said. "Check it out! Daniel made me an awesome sword. What do you think?" He flourished a wicked red, steel sword.

"It's great," Leonardo complimented, not sure what the difference was in sword quality. He preferred his bows more.

"So do you want to train with me? I'll go easy on you." Edward teased.

"Sure, but you're mistaken, Ed." Leonardo smiled. "It'll be me who goes easy on you." (A/N: Ha, yeah right.)

"Yeah? We'll see," Edward smirked confidently, heading towards the training grounds with Leonardo.

As they walked, Leonardo studied the brown-haired myrmidon. He grew a bit, Leonardo discovered. His eyes then swept downwards and blushed. Yup, Edward was still as attractive as before.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked suddenly. Leonardo snapped his attention to him.

"Er, nothing." He said quickly.

"Liar," Edward accused with narrow eyes. "You were looking at me funny. What is it? Is there something on my pants?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking how your body seems to be getting a lot rounder." Leonardo teased. "I know you really enjoy eating high-class food but shouldn't you lie off the meat a little?"

"What?" Edward cried. "Me, fat? Well you're the anorexic guy! That's much worse."

"Do I look anorexic to you?"

"Pff, when you eat chocolate cake, you go for the _tiniest_ little crumbs on the plate instead of the damn cake. And then you don't even eat all of the cake! Seriously, what a waste."

"I never get the chance to eat all of the cake because you keep on stealing it from me. Hence why I eat the crumbs because you definitely won't go for them," Leonardo explained.

This round of insults continued even during training. Of course, neither of them meant them to hurt; both knew they were just poking fun. Also expected, after a lot of training, Edward and Leonardo became very sweaty and decided to call it a day. They hit the showers for a quick wash before dinner (made by Laura, Jill and Micaiah since nobody else could cook—Sothe and Nolan would burn the food into black, unidentifiable bits; Leonardo would always overly spice everything, causing need for multiple ice cubes; Edward would break the cooking tools, forcing the Dawn Brigade to pick out bits of a ladle out of their soup, and Aran had the gift of turning the food into completely random and fatal stuff).

Stripping off his sweaty clothes, Leonardo stepped into the shower shall and immediately started washing his hair. Before he could squeeze out any shampoo, there was a swishing sound of the shower curtain and a loud voice spoke.

"Alright Leo, have a good look. Do I look like I'm getting any fatter to you?"

"What—?" Leonardo gasped and swivelled to see who intruded into his shower. There was Edward, frowning while stalking forward into Leonardo's stall. More importantly, though, Edward was completely _naked._

"Edward! What are you doing?! Put some clothes on before barging in." Leonardo cried sharply.

Blinking, Edward halted in his steps. "Why? We're both guys, aren't we? And besides, you're not wearing any clothes."

"Yeah, well," Leonardo flushed, realizing that he was also naked. Fighting the urge to cover himself up, he snapped. "What do you want? I'm trying to shower here."

"I know that, I just want you to see that I'm not fat at all." Edward said stubbornly. He's still on that insult? Leonardo thought in disbelief. "Have a look, Leo." And with that, Edward strolled even more forward, closing up the space between the two.

Startled, Leonardo stepped backwards and bumped into the cold wall. Darn, he cursed. Shower stalls were built for one person, so therefore space would be tight with two sharing it. "Are you insane?" Leonardo huffed. "Did you slip and hit your head while getting into the shower?" Face incredibly red, he was trying with all his might not to look down Edward's body.

"No, I feel completely fine, just answer the question." Edward demanded, now only a few inches away from Leonardo and making the archer even more flustered.

"You're—you're not fat." Leonardo swallowed, turning his head away from his nude comrade.

"You didn't even look at me." Edward said sternly. "Look and say it truthfully."

I can't believe I'm doing this. Leonardo slowly turned his gaze to look at Edward's serious face. Then, after a tense minute, his eyes looked down the myrmidon's body and couldn't tear away after that. He's really manly, his dirty mind thought as Leonardo gazed wide-eyed.

"So?" Edward prompted, unbothered that Leonardo was still staring at his lower torso.

"You're not fat." Leonardo repeated, now a deep maroon colour. "You're actually…really fit."

Edward grinned suddenly. "Thank you." He paused and tilted his head, looking Leonardo up and down. Leonardo, if possible, blushed even more.

"W-what are you doing?" He cried, his hands wrapping around his body protectively.

"Just looking," Edward replied shamelessly. "You know, you're not that skinny yourself."

"Thanks, I think," Leonardo said awkwardly. …Does that mean _I'm_ fat? He blinked and frowned, Edward was still gazing at him curiously. Someday, he would need to teach the boy a few manners and that it was _not okay_ to stare.

"Although," Edward's voice drawled and Leonardo though he spotted a smirk slide on his face, "your body's pretty girly. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, I don't usually think that way." Leonardo said and glanced down curiously. Do I really appear that feminine? But I've got, well, the obvious thing that makes me not a girl.

Suddenly, Edward's lips gently brushed against Leonardo's white neck. He stiffened in shock. What, pray tell Ashera, was Edward doing?

"Hey, you smell good too. Like tulips, isn't that what girls smell like too?" Edward inquired but it seemed he didn't want an answer. The next moment, Leonardo found his hands gripped tightly above his head, pinned by only one hand from Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leonardo snapped, uncomfortable with how Edward was gazing at his exposed body.

"What's wrong?" Edward chuckled suddenly. His attitude completely changed and Leonardo wasn't sure he liked this different personality. It was like Edward was…hungry for something. An odd gleam flashed in Edward's eyes. "Embarrassed? But it's only started." He ran a thumb around Leonardo's nipple, earning a twitch.

The heat from the showers was addling Leonardo's head. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and wanted nothing more than to push Edward away…unfortunately his hands were currently trapped above his head.

Edward snickered. He gently bit Leonardo's neck, and Leonardo moaned. "Edward, w-what are you doing? Stop," he stammered.

"But you don't seem to mind, do you?" Edward murmured as he licked one of Leonardo's nipples. He chuckled at Leonardo's groan. "Didn't think so."

"Seriously, Edward, we have to be at dinner—" Leonardo tried to speak but couldn't after Edward crammed his lips against his own.

Leonardo felt the heat rise in his face. Edward's lips were very soft to kiss and the action wasn't as awkward as before. Instead, it was a more passionate, warmer feeling. Without thinking, he leaned in, his tongue gently pressing against Edward's. The humidity from the showers was making it hard for the archer to think. He continued to kiss without regards to anything else. This was what he wanted for so long with Edward.

Edward broke apart, much to Leonardo's dismay. He suddenly smirked, and Leonardo's previous feeling came back. He was fine with just a kiss, why did Edward have to take it to another level?

The myrmidon's hand had snaked its way to Leonardo's manhood and had cupped it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Leonardo squirmed as heat zoomed down between his legs but relaxed slightly when Edward resumed kissing him, softly sucking on the lower lip.

Leonardo couldn't take it anymore. He broke apart from Edward. "Um, Edward, we should stop, I don't like this—" His voice wavered when Edward began pumping his hand against his cock. "Aah…no, Edward, stop it," he pleaded, really starting to feel awkward. He gasped when Edward gently pushed a finger into him.

"Stop it!" He cried in panic, shoving his body into Edward so he'd back off. Stunned, the boy released Leonardo and took a step back. Panting, Leonardo wrapped his arms around himself and slid to the ground. He didn't darn look up at Edward.

For a while there was silence. Then, Edward spoke quietly. "I—I'm sorry, Leo. I can't believe—oh gods, the heat was—I wasn't thinking, I'm really sorry." He kneeled down and timidly put an arm around Leonardo, unsure whether Leo was going to push him away or not.

The two boys sat there in the showers close to each other. Leonardo felt comfort at Edward's embrace. He closed his eyes, his panic slowly ebbing away.

"I'm sorry," Edward repeated in a small voice. He gripped Leonardo closer. "I don't know what got into me. I think it's because…because I like you. And the showers were making my head woozy. Are you okay? Do…do you want me to leave?"

"No, I—I like it just like this." Leonardo replied, nuzzling into Edward's body. "You like me?" He murmured. Edward nodded, biting his lip.

"Do you mind?" He asked timidly. Leonardo smiled.

"No," was the blond archer's reply. He leaned upwards and gently kissed Edward again. Edward returned it with refreshed gusto. They stayed like that for a while until Leonardo broke apart.

"Though I'd like it if we took it more slowly," he added.

"That's fine with me; I don't want to hurt you." Edward tightened his hold on Leonardo and the two boys sat in silence, lingering in each other's warm. Every few minutes or so, they would exchange kisses, both gentle and passionate.

After a while, Leonardo piped up. "So it's almost dinnertime. Should we finish showering? And I'm kind of cold from being naked."

"Good point," Edward got up and then helped his friend to his feet. He then grinned maliciously. "Hey Leo, wanna help each other shower?"

"I need to get you out of this heat as soon as possible." Leonardo observed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Unfortunately, this story isn't as great as I hoped but hey, I'm still budding. Hopefully my next yaoi story is better. I'm going for a TibarnxNaesala next time, so look for that! Peace!

And of course, reviews would be very nice!!

See ya around, CookieCreamXP


End file.
